We're friends now
by PrincessBlue99
Summary: Astrid and Heather has trapped in a cave! they have to work together if they want to get out from there. Can they do that? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Astrid P.O.V's

HEATHER IS COMING BACK! she came for about 3 days ago. The worst thing is she will stay here with her parents,AT BERK! at first,I was as happy as the others,I mean,we're -me and Heather- friends now,and I'm happy if she lives here,but not anymore after she kissed Hiccup IN FRONT OF ME. It's happened when heathers ship had just arrived at the dock. When she got off the ship and saw me and the others,she hugged us one by one and said that she really missed us. I'm not upset at all when she hugged Hiccup,but after she hugged him,she kissed him on the cheek. I was very surprised. I think she has changed after what happened 3 monts ago,but she didn't. How dare she? I'm Hiccup's girlfriend! do you know what's worse? HICCUP IS BLUSHING! I tried to forget it,but I couldn't. Tomorrow me and the others,including Heather will climb a hill. I'm going to ask her why she kissed my boyfriend in front of me.

-Linebreak-

"Okay guys,you ready?" asked Hiccup. We're going to climb the hill today.

"Yeah" said snotlout

"We're ready" said the twins.

"I'm in" said Fishlegs.

I just nodded.

"I'm ready if you ready" said Heather to Hiccup. I rolled my eyes. It's like she is Hiccup's girlfriend or something. Is he had a crush on him? ugh.. whatever.

By the way,Hiccup said the hill we're going to climb is amazing. We can see the entire village up there. We also can see sunrise if we come there early. It's winter but the sun still shines brightly.

"We're going to have some flight before we go to the hill though,I think it's too early for climb now" Hiccup suggested.

I cleared my throat before saying "Excuse me,I don't have Stormfly with me,she is sick and I can't ride on her for a while,she need a rest"

"Don't worry babe,you can ride on Hookfang with me" said Snotlout Hopefully. I punch him in the arm.

"In your dream" I said sarcastically.

"Astrid,i think Snotlout is right" said Hiccup suddenly.

"What?" I looked at him in amazement. "I mean,you can't write on Barf and Belch with the Twins because.. um.. you know how they are,you also can't ride on Meatlug with Fishlegs because no place for you on her,and you can't ride on me because I already with Heater" he explain. I dropped my jaw.

"Hiccup.. are you serious? I'm.. with Snotlout?" Hiccup nodded.

"What about Heather with Snotlout and I'm with you?" I said hoppefully.

Hiccup tought for a seconds before he say "What about it Heather? are you okay if you with Snotlout?" asked Hiccup to Heather.

"You don't even have to asked her" I mumbled.

"Mmm.." Heather began to talk. "...Honestly,I had a bad experience with Monstrous Nightmare when I tried to tame it,but I failed and that dragon attacked me,I almost die,but my dad saved me. That incident make me trauma and I still feel uncomfortable if I near Monstrous Nightmare,but.. if I had to,it's no problem" Heather explained and she began walking toward Snotlout and Hookfang.

"No,wait" Hiccup grabbed Heather's wrist.

'What is he doing?' I thought.

"You don't have to ride on Monstrous Nightmare if you can't,you can still ride on Toothless with me,and i think it's not a huge problem if Astrid with Snotlout,is that right Astrid?"

I scowled and say "Fine,but if I die today,it's your fault Hiccup!" I mean,we all knew sometimes Snotlout's dragon is uncontrollable. Hiccup frowned at my statement.

-Linebreak-

Finally,I landed safely on the ground after that 'Crazy Flight' with Snotlout. I hopped off Hookfang and me and the others began to climb. Our dragon will be wait beneath a hill. I walked beside Ruffnut. Hiccup was too busy with his conversation with Heather.

"Looks like he got a new girlfriend" I said in cold-tone.

"Who?" asked Ruff.

"Him" I pointed to Hiccup with my chin.

"What? are you break up with him?"

I looked down at the snowy ground. "I don't know. I just feel like Hiccup being ignored me since he met Heather.. again" I said.

"It's just your feeling,you don't have to worry at all,I think it's impossible if Hiccup fall in love with Heather"

"I hope so,thanks Ruff"

"Don't mention it" said Ruffnut.

By the way,Hiccup's right. This hill is very beautiful. The snow on the ground shining because of the sunshine that just rise for about 5 minute ago. On the side of this hill,I can see a cave. The cave has a huge tree on the right side. I'm going to love this hill. After 20 minute walking,we finnaly reach the top of a hill and.. yeah,I can see the whole village from up here. I also can see the forest and the ocean. O gosh,this place is perfect.

"It's so beautiful,isn't it?" I said to Ruffnut whos standing beside me.

"Yeah,how can he find this place?" she said.

I sigh. I remembered our -me and Hiccup- first date. He brings me to the beautiful cliff on Toothless. The cliff has a waterfall on it side. That's a perfect date. I always remembered that moment.

"Astrid? are you okay?" asked Ruffnut when i'm not answer her question.

"Umm.. yeah" I said

-Linebreak-

After spend our time for about an hour here,Hiccup and the rest of the gang decided to go back to the village.

"Heather,wait!" I grabbed Heather's wrist when she bagan down the hill.

"Can i talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said. "Guys,you can go ahead,I'll catch up with Astrid"

"We can wait for you two" said Ruffnut.

"No Ruff,I want to talk to Heather alone,I'll call Stormfly if we ready to go back to the village,you don't have to worry at all"

"Wait,you're dragon is sick,how can you ride on her?" asked Hiccup worriedly.

"She'll be here if I called her,don't worry"

"Okay,we'll go ahead" said Hiccup before he whistled loudly to call Toothless whos running to the top of a hill quickly when he heard his rider call him. Just like Hiccup,the rest of the gang do the same,they are whistled to call their dragon.

"So.. what is it,Astrid?" asked Heather when Hiccup and the others flew off.

"Why are you do that?"

"Do what?"

"First,you kissed Hiccup in front of me yesterday,and then,you acted like he is yours,you spend a lot of your time with him,it's like you're going to take him from me or something?"

"Astrid,it's not like that,I never wanted to take him away from you,I kissed him yesterday because I missed him so much and.." she trailed off because i interrupted her.

"But why you only kissed Hiccup,why don't you kissed Snotlout and Tuffnut?"

"It's because.. um.." Heather stuttered before running down a hill.

"Hey,wait! where are you going?" I followed her.

"I gotta go now,it's too late,time to lunch"

"What happen to you? are you afraid? you're not even answer my question!"

"I'll answer that later"

"You are so mean Heather! I think you has changed after what's happened 3 monts ago,but i was wrong. I think.. I think we are friends now"

She suddenly stopped and turning around to face me.

"Astrid.."

"What's your plan this time,anyway? make me jealous?"

"A-Astrid.."

"Listen Heather,I just want you to know,I'm Hiccup's girlfriend now,he is mine,and you can't.."

"ASTRID!"

"WHAT?"

"LOOK BACKWARD!"

I turned my head and so surprised when I say the snow from the top of a hill began to avalanche. It's make the rumbling noise. Heather gasp and frozen at her place.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!" i warned her and began to running as fast as I can,leaving Heather behind me. I think she can catch up,but I know I was wrong when I

heard she screamed.

"ASTRID,WAIT!" I turned around and saw she was fell.

"Oh,come on" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her while helped her to stood.

"Not really,my feet hurt,it seemed like a sprained" she said. We bagan to run side by side bacause I had to help her.

"I remembered I saw a cave around here when we climb,we can stay there for a while,but where the hell is that cave?" I said to Heather.

"There!" exclaimed Heather. She pointed to a cave not too far in front of us.

"C'mon,I think we can reach that cave if we running faster" Heather nodded.

"umm.. Astrid,are you sure we can?" said Heather before she look backward and gasp again.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered. the avalanche bacame closer to us,make me and Heather hysteric.

"AAA.." we shouted when we heard the rumbling noise grow louder and louder from behind. We tried to running as fast as we can. And finnaly,we reached the mouth of the cave. we both jump into it and prone. After for about 3 minute,the rumbling noise disappeared. It was very dark.

"Heather? where are you?"

"I'm here"

"I can't see anything"

"Don't worry,I brought a candle from Hiccup's room"

I was surprised. "Hey,how can you enter Hiccup's room? what are you doing in his room? are you tried to stole The Book Of Dragons again?"

"NO! Hiccup let me to sleep in his room because I said I can't sleep in the great hall with my parents. I had a sleeping trouble if I sleep in the uncomfortable place" she explained.

"What? you slept in his room and let him slept outside? on the floor?" I can heard Heather sigh.

"Can you forget about Hiccup fo a while? we're going to dead if you still talking about Hiccup and Hiccup!"

"Ugh.. whatever" I said in annoyed-tone.

"Oh Odin,I don't have a lighters!" Heather said in dissapointment.

"I have one" I grabbed a lighters from my pocket and hand it to Heather. She then stood up and hobbled forward after lit up a candle. I followed her.

"Oh no" she mumbled quietly but i still can heard her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We trapped,the avalanche has closed our way to get out from this cave"

She's right. The avalanche snow has closed the mouth of the cave. it's meaning we trapped in here! I sigh.

"Great,just.. great"

-Linebreak-

I'm sorry guys for my bad grammer,i'm not english. I tried so hard to write this story. this is my first story. Please please please review if you want more :)

-PrincessBlue99-


	2. We're friends now

I'm baaack! thank you who review,favorite and follows my first story,it means a lot for me. Please forgive me,I forgot to tell you this story is set 3 monts after Heather Report. I found many typo in my previous story,I'm so sorry about that,one more,Heather come back to berk is YESTERDAY,not 3 DAYS AGO,I was wrong :p

I put some Hiccstrid in this one,enjoy!

-Linebreak- 

Chapter 2

Astrid P.O.V's

"Great,just.. great"

"So,what should we do now?" asked Heather. I thought for a seconds.

"Aha,I got an Idea,I'll call Stormfly,she can melted the snow that close the way" I said happily and began to whistled as loud as I can. No response. I tried again but nothing happens.

"Ok,I give up,I think this cave is soundproof that cause Stormfly not heard me" I said after tried and tried again,but still no response.

"Well,what about we walk further into this cave? maybe we can find another way to get out from here" Heather suggested.

"Do you mean we walk toward the darkness in front of us?"

"Yeah,we don't have another choice,Astrid"

"I hate to say this,but I agree with you" I said in I'm-not-so-sure-tone.

We began to walk into the cave. We find many road intersection in here. It's make me a little confused to choose which the road we have to walk in.

"Why the hell is this cave has a lot of road intersection?" I mumbled in annoyed-tone when we find another branch.

"Which the road you want to choose? left or right?" I asked Heather.

"Heather?" I called her when I don't get any response from her. She still not answer my question. It's make me a little bit angry. I look beside and find Heather on the ground,holding her left foot. I knelt down to face her.

"Oh Odin,What happens to you? are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm okay,it's just my feet,it's very hurt" She said. I began to panic when I saw her left foot turning blue.

"Can you stand up?" I asked her.

"I'll try" She said. I'm not so sure she can,and I was right. Just when she try to stood,she fell again. I sigh before grabbed the candle from her hand and help her to standing up.

"C'mon,we have to get out from here" I said. We walk together and try to find another way to get out.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

I almost shocked when I heard that.

"Sorry for what?"

"Honestly,I-I like Hiccup"

And now,I was really shocked. I stopped walking and glare at her.

"WHAT?" I said,or maybe shouted. It's echoed through the cave.

"Wait,give me a chance to explain,I had a crush on him since the first time I met him,he is so amazing,I mean,he is a dragon tamer,and i'm so admired him,but.."

"I can't believe this,I understand now! you kissed him and acted like her girlfriend because you want him to be yours,you want to take him away from me,you're so mean,YOU'RE SO MEAN HEATHER!" I shouted to her.

"ASTRID,LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted back.

"I had a crush on him,but not anymore!" she said quietly,almost like a whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah,not anymore after what you just said before"

"What I said?" I was completely confused now.

"You said you think that we are friends. It's make me realized. I shouldn't have to make you jealous,or even take him away from you,because he is your boyfriend,and you are my friend"

"Are you serious?" I whispered

"Yes,I'm sorry for kissed him yesterday,I do that because I want to make you jealous,and I'm sorry for make up the story about my sleeping trouble,I'll tell Hiccup about this after we get out from here" explained Heather.

"Wait,what about your trauma? are you make it up too?" she chuckled.

"No,It's true,I really tried to tame the Monstrous Nigtmare that time" she said giggling. I chuckled.

"So.. forgive me?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I hate to admit it,but.. yeah,I forgive you" I said.

"Thanks Astrid"

"Ok,let's go! we'll be frozen if we still standing here" I said. Heather laughed and we started to walk again. It's getting colder from time to time in here. I'm freezing like hell. I guess my whole body is turned pale now.

"Honestly,I have an experience that similiar like this situation" I said breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah,I fell into a revine,it was very dark and so cold in there,but I'm not afraid at all"

"OH,REALLY?" she said sarcastically. It's like she don't believe my story. but I don't care.

"Yep,because Hiccup,Stormfly and Toothless with me,we could get out from that revine quickly because we have our dragon with us" I finished told about my experience -Animal House-

"It's totally different Astrid,we don't have any dragon with us" said Heather.

"Maybe I don't have any dragon with me,but at least I have my friend here" Heather smile. Suddenly,I heard she shouted happily.

"HEY,IS THAT A.. DAYLIGHT?" she pointed toward something in front of us. She's right. I can see daylight,and it's meaning..

"Finnaly,we can get out from here" I exclaimed happily.

"Come on Astrid"

We both walked together toward a daylight. There was a hole at the ceiling of this cave.

"Oh Odin,thank you for your help" said Heather.

I thought for a seconds before say.. "Wait,that hole's too high,how can we reach it?" I keep starring at the hole that 6 feet above us.

"Oh gosh,you right,we can't reach it" It's silence for a while before I break it.

"Maybe we can't,but you can"

"What?" Heather frowned.

"I can help you to reach that hole and you can get out from here" I suggested.

"What about you?"

"You can find something if you already up there,maybe rope or anything that can help me get out" I said.

"What if i don't find anything?" Hether asked again. I sigh and began to bored at her question.

"If you don't get anything up there,then go find Hiccup,the village is not too far from here"

"O-ok,but,what about my feet,it's maybe took so long for me to find Hiccup with my feet like that,can you wait for me? I mean,you're frozen,Astrid"

Wait.. she's right,it must be took so long until she find Hiccup,or at least a rope,can I survive? the problem is I'm freezing like hell.

"Don't worry,I can survive,I'm a Viking" I said to convince her,and she agree with me. After for about 3 minute tried,finnaly,Heather can get out from here.

"I'll be back soon Astrid" she shouted from above and began to find something.

10 minute later...

"Where the hell is she? it's so cold!" I mumbled. why she took so long? I think she will find something at least 5 minute after get out. I'M FROZEN! I'm sitting at the ground and shivering. My skin already turned pale.

"Is she alright?"

Hey,I can heard Hiccups voice from above. Finnaly,I can get out from here. Hiccups voice is the last thing I can heard before everything turned black.

Heather P.O.V's

"I'll be back soon Astrid" I shouted to Astrid. Finnaly,I can get out from that cave,but I had to find something to help Astrid get out. It's very cold eventhough the sun still shining. I kept tried to find a rope around here,after for about 5 minute trying,I give up. I can't find anything.

"HEATHER"

Oh Odin,I can heard Hiccup and the others shouted my name.

"ASTRID"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

I'm limped toward the voices. and I'm right,there is Hiccup,Snotlout,Ruff,Tuff and Fishlegs in the distance. Looks like they're looking for me and Astrid. They also brought their dragon.

"I'M HERE GUYS!" I shouted happily while keep limped toward them. Just like me,they're do the same.

"Heather? What happens?"

"Where's Astrid?"

"Are you okay?" Asked Hiccup and the others when I face to face with them.

"It's a long story,I'll tell you about that later,but now,you guys have to help Astrid,follow me!" I'm hobbled back to the hole of the cave. Hiccup help me to walk.

"Is she alright?" Hiccup asked,he is completely panic.

"I don't know,I hope she is"

When we arrive at the hole,we find Astrid unconscious. We tried to help her get out. After for about 10 minute trying,finnaly we get her. Hiccup brought the unconscious Astrid with Toothless to the village. I can heard he mumbled a "Hold on" before he flew off. and... yeah,I have to ride on Hookfang with Snotlout. It's not a huge problem for me,though.

-Linebreak-

Astrid P.O.V's

I opened my eyes slowly.

'Where am I?' I thought. It's obviously not my room. I blinked for a moment and soon realized this is Gothi's house.

"Oh,good. You're awake" said Gothi. She's standing beside the couch that I'm lying on.

"What happens?" I'm completely confused.

"You're unconscious for about 2 hour because you frozen" she explain. Now,I can remembered the whole thing that happened to me and Heather.

"Where's Heather? is she alright?" I asked.

"Calm down lassy,she's alright"

Hey,wait! I'm worry about Heather? It's hard to believe.

"I gotta go Astrid,I'll call your friends to look after you" Gothi said. I just nodded my head. Just when Gothi walked out of her hut,Hiccup and the others walked into Gothi's hut.

"Astrid,are you okay?" asked Hiccup. He helped me to sat up.

"Yeah,I'm just dizzy a bit"

"Astrid,I'm sorry,I took so long to find Hiccup and make you unconscious in the process" Heather said guilty. I smiled.

"No problem,It's not your fault"

"What happens to you both?" asked Fishlegs to me and Heather. Is Heather not tell them?

"Well.." Heather started,She has a smirk on her face. "It's began when Astrid and I bickering because Astrid is Je-"

"We fought because Heather's stole a candle from Hiccup's room" I interrupted her because I know what she's going to say. Heather glare at me. but I don't care.

"What?" Hiccup frowned at my statement.

"Yeah,we fought because of that,and when we down the hill,the snow is.. avalanche. We both run and enter the cave to protect our self,and.. and then we trapped bacause our way is closed by snow,it was very dark in that cave,but we're lucky because Heather brought a candle that can help us to found another way to get out,I hope you can forgive her Hiccup" I explained.

"Is that right Heather?" asked Hiccup to Heather.

"Um.. yeah,most of that story" she mumbled at the last thing she said.

"I'm sorry Hiccup,I brought your candle before we go to climb because I think it will useful if we had a problem,I forgot to tell you about that" Heather said.

"It's ok,Heather" Hiccup said smiling. I sigh in relief.

"That story is weird" said Ruffnut that make me nervous again.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know,it's impossible if you and Heather fought just because Heather stole Hiccup's candle"

"Yeah" Tuffnut said.

"Whatever you say,the sorry I was telling is the fact" I said in annoyed-tone.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called me.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" He glanced toward the others whos understand and began to walked out of the hut. Now,it's just me and him.

"I already heard everything about your feelings from Ruffnut" He said. Great! I know I shouldn't have to tell Ruffnut about that. I'll kill her after all of this.

He bagan to talk again "I'm sorry Astrid,I don't mean to make you feel ignored,I just want to make Heather feel like she's at her own home. but I know I was wrong,I shouldn't have to pay all of my attention to her,because.." he trailed off and has a goofy grin on his face. the goofy grin that always make my heart melted.

"Because?" I asked impatient.

"Because I already have a beautiful girlfriend to pay my attention at" He finished his sentence. Oh no,am I blushing? I feel heat on my cheek. I smirk before punch him in the arm.

"Oww" he whine.

"That's for make me feel ignored" I said. Then I pulled him to me and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And that's for everything else" He's blushing,just like me.

"Ok milady,you have to rest,I gotta go now" He said. I lay down again and Hiccup fix my blanket. I smiled. Just after he walked out of the hut,someone walked in. I turned my head to see Heather stand beside the counch and scowled.

"I'm sorry about that" I said with a grin. I already know what's she gonna say.

"You make me looked bad in Hiccup eyes" she said in annoyed-tone.

"If I don't lie,you'll say the truth about 'Astrid jealous with Heather',and jealous is not my thing" She rolled her eyes at my statement.

"It was the worst lie I ever heard"

"Ugh.. whatever,but.. we're still friend,are we?" I asked.

"I hate to admit it.." she imitate my style,that's make me chuckled "..but yeah,we're still friends"

-Linebreak-

That's all guys,please give me more review,I'm so glad if you want to tell me about what you think. I'm sorry for my bad grammar cause I'm not english.

-PrincessBlue99-


End file.
